Leg supports for supporting mobile conveyors and the like are known which include a smooth elastic rubber sole which is evenly attached to the bottom side of a support shoe so that the sole is smooth and cannot adapt itself to the ground or surface on which it is resting in an acceptable manner. Therefore it does not adhere to the ground sufficiently, and this insufficient adaptability of the sole results in a highly changeable strain on the elastic material, particularly when a moving weight is involved and there is a resultant change in the support reaction on the leg support itself. In order to protect the sole from over-straining and to give it more support, such supports have been designed so that the elastic rubber sole is solidly attached to the leg support such as by vulcanizing it to the leg support. The disadvantages of this, however, are that the entire leg support has to be replaced after the sole has worn down.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to create a leg support which securely adheres to any ground and which has an extremely long life span, and furthermore which has a simple constructive arrangement and ensures economical operation.